The present invention is related to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
Semiconductor devices, such as vacuum field effect transistors (VFTs), may be used in place of vacuum tubes in various applications, such as one or more of stereo systems, microwave ovens, satellites, etc.
As an example, a vacuum field effect transistor (VFT) may include a source electrode, a drain electrode, a vacuum channel positioned between the source and the drain electrode, a gate electrode positioned under the source electrode and the drain electrode, an insulator that insulates the gate electrode from the source electrode and the drain electrode, and a substrate for supporting at least the gate electrode and the insulator. As another example, a VFT may include a source electrode that has a hollow structure, a gate electrode positioned under the source electrode, a first insulator that insulates the gate electrode from the source electrode, a second insulator disposed on the source electrode and surrounding a vacuum channel, a drain electrode positioned above the vacuum channel, and a substrate that supports at least the gate electrode and the first insulator.
In operating a VFT, a suitable bias may be applied to the gate electrode and/or to a position between the source electrode and the drain electrode to enable electrons to be transmitted from the source electrode through the vacuum channel to the drain electrode. In general, the distribution of the electric field in the vacuum channel may be substantially asymmetric. As a result, transmission of electrons may not be sufficiently controlled, such that the on and off of the VFT may not be effectively and timely controlled. For achieving desirable control of the VFT, additional voltage may be required, such that the operation of the VFT may require substantially high energy consumption.